Shooting Stars
by SweetLittleRee
Summary: How often do you get to wish on a shooting star just before the first day of High School? and does your wish even come true? Bad Summary But A Better Story .


**Me: Hey! I'm Ree and this is my new story! ^.^**

**Buttercup: No one cares!**

**Bubbles: Don't be rude Butters!**

**Blossom: Yeah just because you aren't the main character of this story doesn't mean you have to be mean about it!**

**Buttercup: Whatever, no one's gonna like this story anyway**

**Bubbles: Well I've read it and I think its cute!**

**Butch: you think everything's cute!**

**Bubbles: I don't think Him's cute!**

**Boomer: Yeah you don't but you still think the fact that he has a rubber ducky he's cute!**

**Bubbles: I never told you that**

**Brick: Yeah but we're pretty sure you've said it**

**Me: You know you guys are getting really off topic here so…Blossom can you say the disclaimer? *still arguing in the background***

**Blossom: Sure…Ree does not own the PPG nor does she own the RRB she only owns the plot and she doesn't own her other favorite shows like K-ON either!**

**Me: Yeah! So read on!**

**A Shooting Star Chapter I**

I watched as the moon shone brightly in the night, It looked so calm, cool, patient you could say, It looked as if it was always waiting and waiting and waiting for something to happen…but nothing does

People appreciate the stars that twinkle in the night. Me? I appreciate the silver moon, the bright, silver moon that reminds me of myself for some reason in so many ways. Like me it seems so...alone yet it is surrounded by hundreds of other beings shining like itself but unlike the stars…

It stands out more and yet people notice or appreciate, the twinkling stars more, it seems as though people appreciate the things that seem so alike, it seems as though people appreciate the ones that "fit in" more than the ones that have been different yet amazing at the same time...I just don't understand why

I guess people just do-Tap don't understa- Tap understand so- Tap Okay fine that's it…

I looked back to see who'd be in MY room tapping on the glass door, you see I was currently on my terrace star or should I say moon gazing, by the way my name's Blossom, Blossom Abigail Utonium, I live In the small City called Townsville, I have two little sisters named Autumn Belle Utonium and Aubrey Bridgette Utonium, I live with my parents, John Utonium and Sarah Utonium, my dad's currently working at the TIS or Townsville Inventors Society (AN: If you haven't noticed I made that up -_-" I couldn't think of anything else so…meh) he basically makes inventions for a living and my mom works as the assistant of our Mayor but anyways back to the story…

I looked through the glass doors to see flaming red eyes staring into my rose-pink ones

" Brick? It's half an hour till midnight what are you doing here? More importantly how'd you get in here?" I asked my oh too amazing best friend and neighbor Brick Aaron Jojo

"Can't a guy visit his best friend before the first day of high school and NOT get questioned for it?" he replied with that signature smirk of his

"No, no he can't, how'd you even know I was still awake?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Puh-lease, I've known you since preschool, I know you can never fall asleep before twelve" Brick stated matter-of-factly, he was actually right though ever since I was born I could never fall asleep before twelve

"Well how'd you get in my room?" I asked completely curious as to how he could do that

"You left your door unlocked, I just went over the fence, avoided your dogs, climbed the tree to your little sister's window which was also open, went through her room, went up the stairs and went in your room, simple" he explained as if he's done it a million times and he probably had

"Well is there enough room there, to fit this amazing best friend of yours that went through so much trouble just to get here?" He asked with a little too much confidence

"Maybe if you'd lose the big ego" I sassily replied, hey he's the one who taught me how to talk like this in the first place

"Ouch, hurtful much?" He said while clutching on to his chest as if I've actually hurt him," But really, can I join you Pinky?" He asked nicely

"Of course" I replied and smiled at the nickname he made for me in first grade, he opened the door and laid next to me

We just stared at the night sky like how we always did, It was as if we were daring each other to break the silence, checking to see who would crack, who would win…I was always the winner in the end

"I wonder what tomorrow would be like" He said not moving an inch

"I wonder what it would all be like in high school" I replied staying just as still as he was

"Yeah" He replied barely a whisper, just then the city's clock tower rang and it was exactly at that same moment when, I saw a shooting star shoot through the sky like some sort of rocket apparently Brick noticed it too and said

"Wow! Did you see that? We should make a wish or something" He then sat up and pointed to where the shooting star once was

"Hmmm…sure, I wi-" I started but was cut off yet again by Brick, what is it with him and cutting me off or disturbing me in my thoughts _ " Don't say it out loud!" He screamed, I rolled my eyes at his semi-childish ways

"Fine…" I said and started thinking up my wish," _I wish my life would change, I wish it wouldn't be its boring self anymore_" I looked at the sky again and oddly enough I saw a star oddly twinkle in a way those stars twinkle in movies where the main character wishes for something…weird O_o

I looked at Brick to see he was sound asleep beside me, who knew this guy, the guy who used to get detention everyday could look so innocent in his sleep? Oh wait I did, normally I'd just get a blanket and sleep next to him on the terrace if he falls asleep but considering the fact that we have school tomorrow I decided to wake him up

"Brick wake the hell up and go home" I said while shaking him a bit, one of his eyes slowly opened and then closed again -_-"

"Can't we just sleep up here? Like we always do?" He replied groggily

"No, no we can't we have school tomorrow" I replied getting annoyed

"Awww…come on Blossy, I don't wanna go home my cousins Butch and Boomer are there and they snore!" He replied and I couldn't help but giggle

Brick always complained about his cousins Butch and Boomer's snoring even though they've been living with him and his family since third grade, you'd think he'd get used to it by now -_-"

"Well why don't you just use those earplugs I bought you" I said trying once more to make him go home

"Bongo chewed on them about a week ago" He replied mentioning his pet Beagle Bongo

We both got pet beagles for Christmas last year and we named them Bongo and Betsy.

"Well how bout' you sleep in our guests room? Or should I say your room in our house?" I suggested and he somehow perked up all over again

"Sure! Lets go" He said and grabbed my hand we then went inside and closed the door shut which reminds me

"Hey did you close my sister's window? And was it Autumn or Aubrey's room?" I asked and yes my little sisters both have their own rooms and they're six

"Autumn's and Course I did, I wouldn't want to put Autumn "in danger" of the Boogey Monster" He replied using the name of the monster that my little sisters used to be afraid of every single night

"Well why don't I show you to your room?" I said yawning

"Nah, I can go by myself, you look tired" He replied rather sincerely I must say

"You sure?" I asked even though I knew what his answer would be

"I'm pretty sure Bloss, I've been here like a thousand times" He replied showing off his genuine smile that other people barely see

"Okay Night Bricky" I said while getting in my bed and pulling over the covers

"Night Pinky" He said, winked and got out

Our night ended just like that, so…simple

But little did we know life wasn't going to be as simple anymore.

**Me: And that's IT! The first chapter of Shooting Stars, normally I'd make Prologue but then I thought...meh -_-"**

**Buttercup: You are so LAZY**

**Me: I have school! and friends and family and A LIFE!**

**Buttercup: One you don't really care much about school Two your friends are fine and Three so far there are no problems whatsoever**

**Me: T_T whatever...**

**Bubbles: ^_-" Ummm...Read & Review? to get stuffed animals?**

**Boomer: yeah Read & Review to get stuffed animals! Bye!**

**Me: Bye -_-"**


End file.
